Digimon Adventure 03
by CANON FODDER KING
Summary: Four months after MaloMyotismon's defeat, thing are good. Until a dark force with roots in Gennaii's past decides to destroy them. Now, if there is any hope of victory they must unite with both old and new Digidestined for the fight of their lives.


Cannon Fodder King here! Welcome to the grand opening of Digimon Adventure 03! My second Digimon fic, and also my first published one! This is what probably wouldn't happen if Adventure wasn't replaced by Tamers(although it's what I wish would've happened). While I'm a fan of both, Adventure has a special importance to me, and if you're reading this it probably has one to you as well.

Anyway, this Prologue is more a teaser than anything else.

The Dark Spore has been destroyed, Oikawa and MaloMyotismon are dead, and human children across the world now have Digimon. Is the war over? Has the Digital World finally found peace? Not on your life!

The frightened Numemon ran as fast as it could through the lightless, partially flooded halls, his pursuer not far behind. Slowing down meant a dreadful, nightmarish death. And that was one thing Numemon would do anything to avoid.

_They said he was dead! I should have known that no one who did what he did would ever slumber! I was a fool to stay…_

Suddenly, the poor creature hit an unseen slick spot and tripped into a wall. His attacker directly behind him, Numemon turned to do the last thing he could think of to save his slimy, snail-like hide. Beg for his life and lie like a dog.

"Oh, mighty Emperor! Be it you? I feared the Digidestined had come to kill me, you last supporter! I'm not like the others, I knew you would return! Hail, to the Digimon Emperor!"

Shrouded in darkness, the man laughed at this. Reaching into an unseen pocket, he pulled out what resembled one of the first eight Digivices. Using it's light as a torch , he revealed his face to the Numemon, who gasped in surprise.

The human seemed to be about sixteen. Covering his arms, torso, and forehead was a black hoodie. His pants were plain blue jeans and his shoes were black. But his defining feature had to be his grey irises, which caused his eyes to look like storm clouds.

"I am no emperor…"

Numemon's screams still echoing through his head, the murderer stepped into the surveillance room, which consisted of tens of hundreds of computer monitors and a sliding chair. He couldn't help but notice many of the screens were cracked.

_Fools._

With a wave of his hand all the still functioning monitors flickered to life, each displaying a different photograph. Each of these was of a person who had been his predecessor or would be his enemy.

The Archives had been activated.

First was a picture of a large, black-as-night humanoid with tattered, bat-like wings and an orange insigne on his chest. And there were the horns.

_Devimon, a gangster barley capable of ruling _File Island _who dared to face the Digidestined. It would be inspiring if he hadn't been killed by one attack. _

Another picture showed what may have been a monkey in orange pajamas holding a micro phone.

_Etemon, a fool who deserves to be forgotten. Stupid wannabe._

The third picture showed a beast that seemed practically Lovecraftian. Its face was black as charcoal, with grisly jaws and long, wire-like arms, in its abdomen rested a large green stone which gleamed maliciously(if that's possible). Finishing the morbid picture was an orange main which circled it's head. Could it be the Devil himself?

The figure smiled.

_Diaboromon, otherwise known as the Y2K bug. A mistake. Yes, one that nearly destroyed human civilization twice, but those are a dime a dozen._

Finally, he came to the picture he was looking for. On it was the most human looking one yet. It had the size and stature of a grown man, two legs, two arms, blonde hair, two dull-white eyes. On his face was a red domino mask which resembled a bat. His skin was grey and his canines were unusually sharp. He wore mostly blue, except for his red cape.

He was a vampire.

_Ah, Myotismon/VenomMyotismon/MaloMyotismon, finally a thinker. Probably their greatest enemy, along with Y2K, though not their first. He would always find loopholes, ways to survive, ways to use prophecy as a weapon. Constantly Digivolving never dieing and always coming back. Does he plan to now? That might make a mess of things…_

_But no matter how smart you were, you lost. You__** all **__lost. But I have something you didn't, I have control. Not just power, but true control. Something none of you could understand, never mind even use. And I will not underestimate them like that. They were chosen for a reason. There will be no games. I'll kill them. Fast. _

_But what makes it really sad is the only person capable of competing with me is on there side. Without the authority to truly aid them. Even now when he is perfectly aware of what is going on and what is at stake._

"I'm coming for you, Genaii."

By the way, this takes place three weeks after _Revenge of Diaboromon_, which occurred three months after Adventure 02. And for those of you who don't remember Diaboromon being called Y2K in the anime, he was based on the Y2K virus(look it up).

All for now. Please R&R.


End file.
